Baron Romulus
Baron Romulus is now the leader of the Centurions from the Legion's Zion force. Romulus seized control of all the Legion troops already headed to Zion after the NCR took control of Fortification Hill (The Fort) as the Second Battle Of Hoover Dam ended. Biography Born in 2252, Baron Romulus was the son of a Centurion called Julius Aurelius and a slave named Mira. Baron was trained from an early age by his father to be a proud legion soldier but when Baron Romulus was no more than 10 years old, his father, Julius Aurelius, was killed by an NCR, Veteran Rager during a failed mission to destroy the town of Nelson. His mother died soon after, the cause was cardiac arrest.. The orphaned Baron Romulus followed the legion and when he was 14 years old, he join the Legion so he could prove he was better than his father. Baron Romulus became a Centurion when he killed 10 NCR Veteran Rangers and 3 NCR squads. When he was 20 years old , he adopted a female Legion Mongrel and he called it Lupa. 9 and a half years later, he was ambushed by Anthony Keene (A famous Vegas singer and a Blackjack King) and was beaten up when Anthony witnessed Romulus (alone) killing a group travelers. He was left on the road until the next day he ambushed Anthony in Nipton after murdering NCR troopers and placing them on a bonfire. He tortured him (along with his troops) for 10 straight minutes which causes Anthony in a great deal of pain. After he tortured Anthony, he left him to die on the road just like what happened him and left a note on his chest which said he was going to Zion. Before he was going to Zion, he rallied all the remaining legionares at The Fort to Zion when Romulus knew the NCR will secure and execute any legionare they see. The NCR dubbed him Monster of the North. Personality Romulus is cruel and merciless to his enemies and a bloodthirsy soldier of the Legion. He is tough to kill and he rarely shows a smile to his friends except the only time he can smile when he meets the infamous Legate Lanius or killing his enemies. he can ambush NCR soldiers without being seen and he has a reputation to be the most powerful soldier of the Legion. He is also barbaric, agressive and he is most likely Caesar's favorite and trusted Centurion due to his actions and loyalty and his ruthless tactics. Equipment He wears a Centurion armor except he wears a recruit helmet which was given to him by his father. His weapon of choice is a machete gladius and a hunting rifle with a scope. He carries binoculars when he is hunting NCR soldiers. created by Jackalex13 12:37, November 4, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Notable Quotes Great Caesar, I have news that The Burned Man is in Zion. May I do the honor to capture the beast? Romulus asking permission to hunt down Joshua Graham. I promise, the Legion shall live on when I find you, Courier. Romulus swearing revenge on the Courier. Anthony Keene, it's good to see you again. After you left me to die, my heart was full of rage. This time you will suffer the same fate you did to me. Romulus about to torture Anthony. Great Caesar, The death of Lanius and yours had made us weak. I shall take control of the Legion and someday you will be proud. Romulus looking at Caesar's crucified corpse. Category:Characters Category:Jackalex13's characters and storys